


Journey to become Zokukage

by Festivewillow69



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Multi, Naruto Characters - Freeform, One Piece Universe, One Piece canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festivewillow69/pseuds/Festivewillow69
Summary: Everybody's heard of it. Naruto characters in One Piece and vice versa. I just want to do my own thing of it. May have some Biju Biju Fruit similarities but I've never read that story. I just know the title and it's general summary.
Kudos: 3





	1. Journey to become Zokukage

Naruto and One Piece belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda respectively. Rated T for slight swearing every now and then.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seagulls flew overhead, looking down on a cruise ship where they could smell the fancy food. From inside, a ball was taking place inside the cruise ship. Some of them were dancing, eating or just talking. One of them was a pink haired woman, looking out at an island. She was interupted from her thoughts when a man shows up.

"Excuse me, would you care to dance with me?" She nodded with a gentle smile and allowed him to take her hand. They wouldn't be able to dance for much longer however, as they heard shouting from outside followed by cannonballs hitting the water near them, sending everybody in a panic. Not showing any fear, the pink haired woman showed away her dancing partner and ran off. From the pirate ship, a woman called out to her subordinate

"Konohamaru!" A young boy with a long blue scarf appeared behind her.

"Uh, y-yes, ma'am?"

"Who is the most beautiful of all on the East Blue?"

"Uh, that would be the captain of our ship, of course." The little kid answered nervously with a smile. The woman smiled as she slammed her 100% iron club down.

"Good answer." In contrast, she was anything but. Her width equaled her height and there was nothing beautiful of Iron Club Alvida, captain of the Alvida Pirates. "Hit them with all you got men!" They fired once again at the ship, damaging a mast in the process. They soon came right up against it parralels and boarded onto the ship. "Here we go, time to show them the terror of Iron Club Alvida, Lady Pirate of the Seas!" She signaled with her massive club. Once all her men boarded, she noticed that the little boy didn't cross ship. "Konohamaru, what are you doing?!"  
"I'm still not very good at this!"

"Like I need you to tell me? Is it because you're always backtalking me all the time?!" She threatened with her club. The kid screamed.

"No, don't smack me with the club!"

"Too late, you're getting it!" She swung her club into his back, launching him onto the other ship landing on his stomach on a rail and flipped onto his back, his head hanging over the edge. He was mightily disoriented until he tried blinking away the pain and looked to see Alvida heading right towards him. He screamed in terror as he scurried out of the way, letting her smash her way into the ship. Running away from all the scary action, he soon found himself under the deck and looking into a room.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" He looked into what looked like a nurse's office of sorts and found a teenager in one of the beds, unconcious. He looked slightly purple and had out of control blonde hair. Next to him was a straw hat. "Who are you?"

The pink haired woman, now wearing a blue shirt, purple pants and a red sash fitting of pirates clothes used the ropes to board Alvida's ship. She landed gracefully before moving to one of the doors, about to open it when a man did, jumping back in shock.

"Huh, who-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as she instinctively punched him so hard his body knocked the door off its hinges, flew over the rails and hit the hull of the cruise ship before falling into the ocean.

"Oops. Didn't mean to sock him that hard." Her guilt only lasted a second. "Oh well, he'll drown so there's no need to worry about him." She went inside.  
As Konohamaru hid in the nursery, a few of Alvida's goons noticed him as they were scouting the ship.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite coward." One with a striped white and blue shirt said. "Are you just hiding here missing all the action?" Trying to put on a brave face, he pointed to the blonde teenager.

"No way! I just found this guy knocked out! I was wondering what happened to him." One with a purple shirt and tattos on his right arm and over his eye looked at the unwell person.

"From the looks of it, he near looks like he drowned. Probably too much swimming or something."

"Well, let's take his stuff then." A tall, thin man wearing an orange shirt said. " I've been waiting to plunder something for myself." He approached the teenager and was about to search him, when he suddenly woke up and delivered a left hook to the underside of his chin, knocking him out.

"Keep it down. I have a stomach ache." The two men were startled by this sudden action. "Now, who the hell are you two?"

"Who the hell are you?!" They asked back. They each grabbed a sword from their hips. "Hold up; are you messing with us, kid? Don't you know we're vicious pirate?" The teen simply yawned and got up to look in the cabinets.

"Where's the… stomach stuff?"

"I'm talking to you!" The tattoed man yelled as each of them raised their sword to strike. Turning to them, he moved with enough speed to catch the swords by their flat sides, stopping their momentum. They gasped from his dexterity and strength as he stapped off a few inches of the tips of their swords and threw them up at the ceiling. He then punched both of them in the nose, knocking them onto their butts. Konohomaru kept his eyes closed throughout the whole thing until he was asked a question. "Hey kid, do you know where the stomach medicine is?" He opened his eyes to see the teenager looking down at him.

"Who-who the hell are you?" One of the men asked in fright. He turned to the pirates.

"Me? I'm Naruto D. Uzumaki. Now get lost." The two men ran away lugging their unconcious comrade with them. "Now, where's that medicine." He then resumed looking for the right bottle while Konohamaru tried warning him.

"Quick, you need to hide! If they return with more of their buddies, they'll kill you!"

"I need medicine. It may not look like it but I really need to get something for my stomach ache and piss out all the seawater in me."

"Fine, I'll help you find some Papoid but why are you so calm about this?! There's about a hundred pirates ready to kill anything!" He questioned as he frantically looked for the stomach medication. After oddly six minutes of unintientionally hearing hearing Naruto go number 1 in the bathroom, Kono trying to cover his ears and taking his medicine, they walked through the halls chatting with Naruto wearing the straw hat he had.

"Uh, my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. My friends used to call me Kono for short. You're Naruto, am I right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the help. I feel a whole lot better. From the looks of it, this ship is pretty neat."

It's a passenger ship being raided by pirates. Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida."

"Ehh, whatever. Are there like any small boats on this thing?" He asked placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed way."

"There might be a few."

"Good. Mine got sunk and I had nothing more than driftwood to stay afloat. It appears that someone here rescued me."

"So, are you a passenger or a... mini-pirate kid?" Naruto inquired, almost forgetting he was talking to a little kid. His question was left unanswered a few seconds before Konohamaru spoke up.

"I'm sixteen."

"What?! But you're so small, scrawny and toddler like?!"

"I'm not a toddler!" Kono defended annoyed. He sighed. "It was a couple of ago when I stepped into a small fishing boat to catch my dinner, unaware that it was actually the ship of Alvida and her men. I have to be their cabin boy so that I can live."

"Have you ever thought of escaping?"

"Are you crazy?! There's no way I could do that, they would catch me! Just the thought of defying her makes me feel sick."

"Heh, your quite a coward for a six year old looking sixteen year old. Quite fitting."

"Hey, if I had the courage I'd set sail like you did." Kono retorted, tears appearing in his eyes. Naruto spotted one of the doors, looking different from the rest. He looked inside and found a food pantry room.

"Alright, food!" He barged right in and began eating all of the dry meat and papaya. Konohamaru closed the door behind them, hoping they weren't found.

"Say, why did you set out to sea anyway?"

"Oh, I'm a pirate. I'm going to become the Zokukage." Naruto said while chewing food. This horrified the fellow teenager. He wanted to become the Zokukage; the pirate shadow king?!

"Wait, you're serious?! You want to be the pirate shadow king, thus making you a pirate?"

"Yeah." He said as if it were obvious.

"Do you have a crew?"

"Don't have one yet. But I'll get one." He was caught slightly off guard with how quickly Konohamaru stood up to his face.

"That's impossible! To be the Zokukage you would have to acquire all the world's treasure! Every piece of gold, jewel, paper and land! You seek the One Piece! Pirates from all over are looking for it in all the Blue Seas! There's no way anyone like you could ever do it! There's just too many-!" He was punched in the back of the head into the floor.

"Sheesh, you're so annoying. I hate cowards such as yourself." He said with no sense of maliciousness or animosity, but was not holding back in honesty.

"Ow. Why did you do that?"

"Like I said, you're an annoying coward."

"Well, I'm used to that stuff. My shipmates abuse me a lot." Kono admitted with a chuckle of defeat.

"Look, I just don't care about if I can or can't do something. I'm doing it for the thrill of it. I've wanted to be the Zokukage since I was a kid. If I die, I die. It's as simple as that. Any dream worth pursuing is worth dying for, right?" This explanation shocked the young teen, leaving him speechless. Naruto then started walking to the door. "Well, time to find me a boat. You can come along if you'd like."

"Naruto?" Konohamaru asked, making Naruto stop from opening the door. "If I'm willing to die for it, do you think I can obtain it?"

"Obtain what?"

"Do you think I could ever join the marines?" Naruto sweated slightly, though not because of the kid.

"The marines?" Suddenly, Konohamaru stood up strongly.

"That's right! Catching bad guys is the only thing I ever wanted to do! It's been my dream since I was a child!"

("You still look like one.") Naruto commented silently to himself.

"Do you think I can do that?!"

"How the heck should I know?" Naruto honestly replied.

"Then I'm going to do it! I'm not going to be stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life! I'll break out and catch Alvida myself!" At just that moment however, the ceiling above them gave way and Konohamaru had to jump out of the way from the debris.

"Who do you plan on catching, Konohamaru?" A fiendish woman asked. "You think this orange twig is going to help you?" Swords went through the wall surrounding Naruto's head, but they didn't startle him. Once Alvida looked at Naruto, she smugly grinned. "So I'm guessing you're not Sasuke the bounty hunter, are you?

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Konohomaru?!" Alvida called out. "Who is the most beautiful of all on the East Sea?" Just as the boy was going to answer, Naruto asked,

"Kono, who's that fat bitch?" Everybody stopped dead cold from hearing that ludicrous insult. Alvida's face went red and veiny as he vain pride was insulted. She raised up her club.

"You runt!" With a swing, she tried killing him but he sidestepped out of the way, letting the wood where he was standing be destroyed as he picked up Konohamaru and leapt out of the hole onto the deck. Surrounded by men with swords, he smiled. One tried attacking but he was kicked in the face. Another tried attacking from behind but Naruto swerved to deck him onto his back. He dodged an ambush of four swords at once, and sidestepped a goon who dived down from above. He grabbed that person by the head and threw him at the group. He felt happy with himself until he noticed there were twenty more guys behind him. He ran away in terror as he was chased by the mob of pirates. Upon coming up to a mast he instantly split into two copies of himself and went in opposite directions of left and right. The mob was perplexed as the teen just doubled in number. As Alvida was climbing out of the whole, she saw Naruto perform a unique trick.

"Split Split 32! All of the sudden, he went from 2 to a group of 32 of the same person. All of the pirates were frightened and Alvida was surprised beyond belief. The entire group charged at the enemy pirates, and with their superior numbers; had pushed, shoved or threw all the other men overboard, leaving just Naruto who let all the other clones return to one of him, Konohamaru and Alvida.

"Naruto, who are you?" Kono questioned with wonder.

"I can create clones." Alvida then managed to get out of the whole and walked up to Naruto Uzumaki, towering over him.

"So, you've eaten the devil's fruits, have you?"

"Yep. The split split fruit."

"Aha. I heard rumors they existed but I never seen any evidence before today. You're more skilled than the average deck cleaner. Are you a bounty hunter?"

"Nope, a pirate."

"Ha, all by yourself on these seas?"

"I'll get a crew. Maybe tomorrow or a week from now. Maybe 10 people. Yeah, that sounds about right." Right then while nobody was looking, the pink haired woman was making her escape with her burlap sack filled with riches.

"Tell me then, if we're both pirates not under the same flag, that would make us enemies, am I right?"

"I don't really care about making enemies, honestly. It isn't my thing."

"Naruto, let's go. you saw how powerful her club is. In all these waters, she's easily the most..." He then remembered what Naruto said earlier.

"Go on, tell me." In a burst of courage, he shouted at Alvida,

"That your easily the most ugliest bitch of the sea!" Her eyes darkened in anger from that remark while Naruto started laughing.

"What did you say?!"

"I'm leaving you behind and I'm joining the marines, then I beat up scummy pirates like you!"

"Do you have any idea what you're saying to me right now?" The lady pirate asked in ill warning.

"Of course I do, and I'm going to do what I want! No one's going to stop me, and when I join the marines, and I'll catch your ass first!

"That's it kid! Die!" She screamed as she raised her club. While Konohamaru was prepared to die, Naruto stepped forward.

"Well said, I'll take it from here." As the club came down, he split into three clones and easily stopped it's momentum.

"What?!"

"Split Split..." Naruto said as he prepared a punch. "Punch!" He extended his fist and out from it, a line of thrusting arms multiplied in an extending line, hitting Alvida in the gut and was repeatedly hit there with no decreased force as she was punched hundreds of times in a row in the same spot rapid fire well past the horizon. Once she was gone, all of his extra extending arms disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked to the remaining men looking in awe and called out to them. "Hey you!"

"Yes?!" They responded in fright.

"Get us a small ship. We're leaving."

"Yeah, sure." They said.

"Thanks Naruto." Konohamaru said gratefully. Just then, cannonballs disrupted the moment and they saw marine battle ships nearby. "Oh man! We need to leave now or else I'll be associated with pirates!" The teen cried out. They then got on a boat, accidently splashed the pink haired pirate, briefly meeting eyes before splitting, and set off.  
A little while later, Kono was talking to the laughing Naruto.  
"So Naruto... you're really looking for the One Piece?"

"Sure am. Believe it."

"The people I've talked to call that the pirate graveyard.

"Right. That's why I need a crew. You guys mentioned someone. Sasuke, right?"  
On a island not too far away, a man was stuck to a single pole. He only had one arm, and the one he had was tied and nailed to the top of the pole a few feet above the ground so his feet couldn't reach it. He opened his eyes to reveal red irises.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Okay, first off, that was not a crucifixion. There's no cross, it's just a pole. Second, I just figured that since it would be a bit more of a writing challenge to have him have one arm, and it would be more hardcore to have it nailed there and have him hanging there for the amount of time he did. Would you agree? Anyway, the devil fruit. As you can see, it has some similarity to Nico Robin's flower flower fruit or whatever it's commonly called in English translation. However, while she can sprout limbs on any surface and after the time skip maybe make a clone, along with sprouting limbs off of each other, the split split fruit is better at cloning since he can clone his whole body into multiple people literally instantly, the original doesn't feel pain if a clone is hit, and he can transfer his sentience to a clone so that any one of the clones becomes the true Naruto. However, the more he clones, the less time they have to exist with just two Naruto's lasting 24 hours. That's 512 clones for a little over 2 minutes. Not to mention that each clone can only take one or two hits before being defeated, regardless of Naruto's true durability strength. Tell me what you think. Sayonara.


	2. Pirate Hunter Sasuke Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets the bounty hunter, Sasuke Uchiha, and must do so under the authoritarian might of Captain Axe Hand Morgan.

A/N: Will this story be harem? Eeeeeehhhhh perhaps. Maybe DedsacAP. I'll certainly put some romance in but I don't know how I'll make it into a harem per say. I'll have to think about that as I do this. It'll not be a M rated harem though. Should a harem happen it won't be actively sexual. Just romantic and possibly just limey. Plus, we're not near that yet so it'll take a while. Anyway, on with the chapter.

It was the day after from when Naruto and Konohamaru began their voyage together to get to the island Shell Town.

"Wow, this morning sure is gorgeous." Naruto commented about the day.

"As long as we keep going in this direction, we can reach the nearest marine base in no time at all." Konohamaru added with enthusiasm.

"You mean we'll actually get there?"

"Of course. I'm using skills that every sailor should have."

"Then let's get to it!" Naruto cried out. And just as he said, the two reached Shell Town within a couple of hours. "We're here! The marine base!" The pirate shouted. The two entered the town looking for the pirate hunter.

"Seriously, you're crazy if you think this guy will join you."

"Well, I haven't made up my mind yet. I need to see if he's worthy of joining. See if he's good." Naruto explained.

"There's nothing good about him except for his strength! He's imprisoned because he's obviously a criminal!" Kono shouted at him trying to convince him. Naruto basically ignored him as he took a bite out of a pear and paid the vendor.

"By the way, do you know where this Sasuke person is?" The vendor went petrified, along with everybody else who heard him.

"Uh, perhaps we shouldn't mention his name?" Konohamaru suggested in a pleading tone.

"Well, let's just head to the base and check out there. You want to be a marine. Right?"

"Well of course, but I don't think I'm ready just yet. From what I heard the man in charge is Captain Morgan." This time, the people jumped behind stuff from what Kono said, confusing them deeply.

"Heh, this place sure is jumpy." Naruto chuckled.

"I understand if their scared of Sasuke, but why would they be afraid of the captain? I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You have a bad feeling about everything." Naruto replied. They soon found themselves in front of the marine front gate of the base. "This looks like the place." Naruto concluded. Konohamaru started to cry.

"I made it. This is where you and I part ways."

"Split split 3." The young teen looked from the gate to see Naruto making himself a ladder of clones to see above the wall, shocking Kono.

"Get down from there! Get down or they'll see you!"

"Quiet down, pipsqueak. We're trying to see if Sasuke is over the wall." The bottom clone shushed. "Now, where's this demon?" The top one said, looking around the yard.

"He just won't be out in the open. He's probably tucked somewhere underground." Konohamaru tried to point out but Naruto cut him off saying,

"Found him." In the yard was a man, hanging from one arm with his wrist tied and his hand nailed into the pole. Since he didn't have a right arm he was just dangling there, looking like he died a week ago. His head was mostly hidden by the dark blue sash concealing him. He wore a high collared shirt and light blue pants, some of it obstructed by the poncho he was wearing. Kono was able to climb up the Naruto ladder and saw for himself the pirate hunter. He gasped in fear.

("That's... Sasuke Uchiha.") Kono thought to himself.

"Do you think if we free him, he'll join my crew?" Naruto asked plainly.

"This is no time to be joking around?!" Konohamaru argued in a forced whisper. "There's no telling what that monster will do if you set him free! He'll just kill us!"

"Don't worry. I'll just ambush him if he does anything."

"Hey, you two." Sasuke called out. The two teenagers looked towards the man who looked at him with those intimidating red irises. "You're eyesores to me. Get lost."  
"Naruto, we need to leave now! We can't-" He was interrupted by the ladder clunking next to them. The two looked to see a young girl reach to the height they were at, whispered to them, and dropped down with a rope. She ran across the yard, ignoring the complaining Kono as she approached Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked somewhat annoyed.

"I thought you might be getting hungry now. So I made you a couple of rice balls."

"Get out of here, kid. You'll die if you stay here."

"But you haven't eaten anything, have you?" The girl asked as she unraveled a paper bunch and revealed some rice balls. "Here. They're my first batch. I did my best."

Sasuke's expression did not change from intimidating. If anything he looked more irritated.

"Listen kid, I'm not hungry. Now go be annoying somewhere else." The gates opened up to reveal some marines coming out.

"Now now, no one likes a bully." Sasuke looked to see a pompous rich guy come to him. "Sasuke Uchiha, you seem to be handling this well. Don't you agree?"

"What weird hair he has." Naruto commented.

"That's great. He must be with the marines. That means she'll be safe." Kono sighed in relief.

"Looky, some tasty rice balls." The man said as he took one from the little girl.

"Hey, that's not for you!" She cried out. Suddenly, he hacked out the part he started chewing on.

"Blech! Too sweet! It's packed with sugar! You're supposed to use salt you stupid girl!"

"I thought they'd taste better sweet." She defended, but he just smacked the remaining one she had and stomped them into the ground. "Wait! No, stop!"

"That's awful." Kono said worried. The girl started to cry.

"I worked so hard to make those."

"Too bad. You must have not read the notice. Those who assist criminals will be executed by Marine Captain Axe Hand Morgan." The girl paled in horror to this news from him.

"Well, it seems like little brats fear my daddy." He said smugly.

"Daddy?" Naruto whispered.

"Captain Morgan." Kono replied.

"You, toss this kid out right now." The guy said to an officer.

"Yes sir." He said fearfully." He approached the girl. "Sorry about this. Just curl up into a little ball." She didn't say anything as she was lifted up and thrown over the wall. Naruto leapt off his clone ladder, making them disappear as he said,

"Split Split Grab!" He extended his arm, making it multiply into multiple arms, managing to grab the girl. She came right back to him as his cloned arms retracted back to just one arm, all of them safely on the ground. They got to their feet and the girl said in gratitude,

"Thanks mister!"

"Are you okay? Let's see if you have any injuries." Kono asked as he examined the girl while Naruto looked over to where the marines were and saw them already gone. He then jumped over the wall and approached the pirate hunter.

"So, you're a bad guy because you're a bounty hunter?"

"You're still here?"

"You're stuck out here for all to see and you do nothing. Are you really that strong?"

"Mind your own business."

"I'm not sure I could go even three days in your shoes." Naruto chuckled.

"I've got the will. More than you'll ever have. That's how I'm going to survive this ordeal."

"Heh, suit yourself."

"Hey, I need a favor." Sasuke looked at the stomped food. "Feed that to me."

"You want to eat this? About half of it is dirt now." He commented picking the ruined rice up.

"Shut up and give it to me!" Sasuke ordered. Naruto stared at the pirate hunter for a second before shrugging into feeding the dirt rice to Sasuke. He coughed from the dirt in his mouth.

"Told you."

"Hell, after all this time hanging here, even sweet stuff tastes good by now. Tell her I said thanks."

In an alleyway, the girl cheered from the news.

"Really?! He ate what was left?!"

"Every last grain of rice. From what he said apparently he doesn't like sweets in general but he liked them this time."

"That's great."

"I wonder if Sasuke is really as evil as everyone says he is?" Konohamaru questioned.

"He's not! He's good because he got himself punished for us." She said with some guilt or regret.

"How?" Naruto asked, curious.

"That rich guy Helmeppo came into our place being all rude, and he was walking his wolf. He came into our shop and I tried to stop him, but the wolf charged at me. Sasuke killed it with one of his swords. Helmeppo tried to attack but he was stopped. The reason he didn't kill Morgan's son was because his father may have executed me and mom. They made a deal that if he hung there on that post for a month. It's been three weeks since then. Helmeppo keeps beating him up while he's tied there defenseless. He's being so unfair!" Rika started crying again. "I don't know how to help him!" A crashing noise attracted their attention. They entered to find Helmeppo being a spoiled brat to Rika's mother.

"I'm hungry! Bring us what you got and keep the check to yourself. And bring me a bottle of moonshine or whatever crap you've got lying around. I'm bored out of my mind trying to think of something new. I suppose I could execute Uchiha and teach this town a lesson." Hearing this, Naruto ran up and punched Helmeppo in the face sending him flying. When he stopped against the wall, he cried out, "You just hit me!"

"You're scum!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"You hit me! I am Captain Morgan's son!"

"Like I care about something like that!"

"My daddy will execute you for this!"

"Just be a man and fight!"

"Naruto, ease off will you?! Why are you getting the marine's bad side?!" Konohamaru argued.

"I've already made up my mind! I'm bring Sasuke Uchiha with me!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I made a promise to her. And I can't afford to die yet." It was then that he noticed something and saw Naruto in his presence again.

"You again? Why are you here risking things again?"

"I'm going to untie you, but only if you join my crew."

"What?" The pirate hunter asked in confusion.

"I'm in a pirate crew and I want you on my team."

"Get lost. Like I'd ever stoop so low to be a loser of a pirate. Screw that and you." Sasuke retorted with an insult.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Pirates are despicable. I'd never be or join one."

"Come on, people already see you as a demon out for blood and stuff." Naruto pointed out.

"Like I care what they think. I've never done a single thing I regret. I will make it through this deal."

"That's great, but I already decided on recruiting you."

"You just can't do that!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

"I hear you're one of the best."

"I am, but that Captain's idiot son took my swords."

"Well, I can get them for you. If you want your swords, you'll have to join my crew."

"What?! Now you're really pissing me off!" Naruto simply laughed at his frustration and ran to the marine base. "Wait, he really intends to help me?" Sauske asked himself looking at the running teen.  
Looking for a clue on where to go, Naruto was lost.

"Hmm, now where am I going to find his swords?" He then heard noises from above and saw half a granite statue above him. "I wonder what's happening up there? Might as well check it out. Split Split..." He shot his arms out, letting them multiply into many arms until they reached the statue's head, yelling, "Pull!" The arms nearest to his body retracted, letting his body be dragged by his clone arms, rising higher faster and faster until he overshot his destination and flung high into the air. "Oops. went too high." He waited until he landed on the head, causing weight imbalance as the marines lost their hold and the statue fell onto the roof, the top half splitting in half. "Whoa!" Naruto yelped in fear as he ran up the falling body and leapt up just as he reached below the roof level and made it between the stone legs. This caused everybody to yell in surprise and mixed negative emotions. "Hehe, sorry about that." Infuriated, Captain Axe Hand Morgan screamed,

"Apprehend him! Hold him so that I can kill him myself!"

"That's him Daddy! That's the one who hit me!" Helmeppo cried out to his dad.

"Oh you." He noticed that Naruto was right in front of him, quite shocking him in fright. "I'll just take you for now." He grabbed hold of Helmeppo and stole him away into the inside of the building as the idiot son screamed bloody murder.

"Do not let him escape!" Morgan commanded as the officers around him gave chase.

"Captain, there's someone in the yard!"

"What?!" He looked down to see someone running to Sasuke.

"Traitors. This whole island is nothing but traitors."

As Naruto ran down the halls, he split himself from two to four more clones with each new hallway, speeding up the looking around, with the real one always carrying the sniveling idiot.  
Konohamaru was tying to untie Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out before too long. You have to get out of here." The boy suggested.

"Hey, you're going to get killed doing this." Sasuke warned.

"I can't stand seeing marines act like this. A true marine should be honorable." Kono whispered to himself.

"I can't leave! I have 10 days left! I can make it!" Sasuke tried to convince but Kono wasn't having it.

"Helmeppo was going to execute you anyway. He wasn't going to free you. We heard him, so Naruto came to free you." Kono explained. Sauske said nothing to this, but had a thoughtful face. "Now that the marines are mad, they're going to try to catch Naruto. I hope you'll help him. You're strong. You two are the only ones who can save each oth-Augh!" Konohamaru cried out in pain as he was shot, falling onto his side as the ground splattered with his blood.

"End of the line." Morgan growled. "For the crime of treason, I sentence you both to death! Take aim!" The marines aimed at the fearful boy and man.

("Not like this! I can't die yet!") Sasuke thought as he stared at the rifles heavily sweating.

"Fire!" Just as soon as Morgan yelled that, Naruto crashed through a high window, heading to save his friends.

"Split Split 16!" He split into 16 Naruto's and got in the way of the bullets, taking them. All but two poofed as the bullets dropped. Everybody was flabbergasted by the display.

"What?! What the hell are you?" Sasuke Uchiha asked in shock. Naruto turned to him.

"I'm Naruto D. Uzumaki. I'm going to become the Zokukage.

A/N: Hmm, not really much different from the episode. I tried making a couple scenes more like the manga, but overall it's pretty much the same. Hopefully that won't be too much of a problem. The next one will be better, hopefully.


	3. Naruto vs. Morgan

"End of the line." Morgan growled. "For the crime of treason, I sentence you both to death! Take aim!" The marines aimed at the fearful boy and man.  
("Not like this! I can't die yet!") Sasuke thought as he stared at the rifles heavily sweating.  
"Fire!" Just as soon as Morgan yelled that, Naruto crashed through a high window, heading to save his friends.  
"Split Split 16!" He split into 16 Naruto's and got in the way of the bullets, taking them. All but two poofed as the bullets dropped. Everybody was flabbergasted by the display.  
"What?! What the hell are you?" Sasuke Uchiha asked in shock. Naruto turned to him.  
"I'm Naruto D. Uzumaki. I'm going to become the Zokukage."  
"Zokukage?" Sasuke questioned in disbelief. "It's clear now that you're insane. Do you have any idea what it'll take to reach that?"  
"Well, Zokukage means the pirate shadow king. I don't see any problem reaching that." Naruto responded simply. He clone showed three swords, though two of them were unique. It was as if two double sided longswords were fused together at the hilt and had a bladed guard covering one side of the hilt so that the hand couldn't be slashed into. "Oh yeah, here's your swords. I couldn't tell which one was yours so I grabbed both.  
"Both are mine. I practice the three sword art style." Sasuke answered.  
"Wait, how do you do that with just one arm?" Naruto asked befuddled.  
"Nevermind that. It seems I've got no choice now. Become a pirate or die without honor. I know what to do. Just cut me loose."  
"Straw Hat!" Naruto looked to the screaming Captain. "I don't care who you are or what devil fruit abilities you have! If bullets won't kill you fast enough, we'll just hack you into so many pieces you'll won't be able to split any further apart! Marines, charge!" With all the Marines coming towards them with swords, Naruto panicked and just took out a katana to chop through the rope and nail. Once he hit the ground, he grabbed the double sword with his hand and the katana with his teeth and maneuvered so that all the marine's swords were stopped by the three Sasuke was carrying, the double longsword brought over his head with his arm wrapped around the front of his neck.  
"Whoa, so that's how you do it!" Naruto yelled in excitement.  
"Move, and die." Sasuke warned. The marines backed away in fear. "So, I'm now a pirate... having fought against the marines. Fine, I'll join, but let me make one thing absolutely clear." Sasuke forwarned Naruto. "I'm doing this for my ambitions, not yours."  
"That's fine by me." Naruto shrugged.  
"Perhaps you don't understand. I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman. If you make me give up for any reason..." Sasuke thinned his eyes with danger to them. "You'll do whatever I say to properly say sorry."  
"Sure. The Zokukage would accept no less."  
"What are you doing men?! Finish them off!" Morgan commanded. Naruto prepared a kick.  
"Split Split Kick!" As he swept his foot forward, the length of his leg increased with copies of his leg making it longer, swiping away all the marines as Sasuke ducked.  
"Captain! We can't beat both a devil fruit user and Sasuke Uchiha! It's impossible for us!" One officer ordered.  
"Men, this is an order! Those who can't beat them, shoot yourselves! I have no use for weakling officers!" Morgan commanded. Having heard such a heartless order, Naruto sprinted towards the marine Captain to punch him, but it was blocked by his axe hand.  
"You rankless pirate! You have no right to defy my superiority!" Morgan boasted as he threw off his jacket. "I am marine Captian Axe Hand Morgan!"  
"Naruto D. Uzumaki. Hi." Naruto greeted with deep seriousness. Axe Hand Morgan made a horizontal swipe at the pirate, but he simply split apart by both ducking and jumping. Keeping up his momentum, the corrupted Captain slammed his axe into the ground, trying to hit Naruto, missing since he split again sideways, now making it four Narutos. Two of the clones jumped and landed a kick against his face, sending him crashing onto his back. The marine officers were in wonder that such a mighty Captain could have been hit like that. The two clones charged at him, seeing Morgan prepare a swiping attack. Despite using all his strength, his speed just couldn't keep up with the Split Split fruit as Naruto divided into four, the upper two grabbing onto his knees to land each of their feet on the sides of his jaws, reawakening old excruciating pains. While he was distracted screaming in pain, the lower two swept the corrupted Captain off his feet and all six of them started beating the crap out of him.  
"Stop right there, Straw Hat! Lookie what I got!" Helmeppo called out. All of the Narutos stopped to look, though one punched Morgan's face again one more time without looking. "Are you stupid?! I said stop!" The idiot son shouted louder. "I have a shot hostage here!" He held a nearly unconscious Konohamaru by his blue scarf, tainted by the blood from his shoulder. Naruto didn't say anything as he raised a fist towards Helmeppo's head. "Don't you move another muscle! I mean it!" As they were talking, Captain Morgan was getting up again, ready to strike. Within faster than the eye blinked, a couple of things happened. One, Naruto's arm extended, sprouting arms to enough length to punch the idiot son unconscious without moving from his spot. The seconds was that the corrupted Captain froze, no longer feeling a huge weight on his arm as the axe head fell to the ground with a mighty thunk, before he fell on his back with a bloody gash across his chest, thanks to Sasuke's intervention.  
"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto stated gratefully."  
"Just doing what needed to be done is all." Sasuke mumbled with the sword in his mouth. Seeing their Captain both defeated and literally disarmed, the officers cheered for their new freedom from his tyranny.  
"Wait? They're happy?" Naruto questioned confused.  
"He was a jerkass from the way we've seen him act. Anybody would cheer when a terrible boss falls." Sasuke replied. He then grunted as he fell to the ground, face down.  
"Sasuke! What's wrong?!" Naruto cried out, worried for his first mate.  
"Food. Water." Sasuke whispered before passing out. Naruto nodded as he grabbed the sleeping Sasuke and wounded Kono and said,  
"Split Split Stilts." With each step, his leg copied another leg under it, reaching above the height of the wall when he got to it and walked to a safe place he knew.  
From inside the base, a pink haired woman stood above a couple of marines she beat down with her bare hands.  
"Well, those two will be out of it for a while." She said as she entered Morgan's office. After looking everywhere, she couldn't find what she was looking for. However, when she looked towards a particularly large and heavy bookshelf, reaching from floor to ceiling and three times her body width, she noticed how one side of it looked slightly scratched or worn. Then an idea popped into her head. Looking at the bookshelf itself and all the books resting in it, it could easily weigh half a ton at most. Shrugging, she gripped one side and pushed it with no effort what's so ever. Behind was a vault door made of steel. She gripped the handle and broke the whole mechanism out. Then she reached into the other side and started pulling. The walls which the door is secured to crumbled as she opened the door with some effort. After shifting through the vault that wasn't treasure, she found it.  
"Yes! A map to the Grand Line." Grabbing it and looking at it's contents, she was disappointed by what she found. "What the? Buggy the Immortal" She gripped the note hard, having to look for the map still.  
The whole town was gathered in the pub where Sasuke, Naruto and Konohamaru were recovering.  
"Three weeks. I'm not sure I could've survived the month after all." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he finished a full course meal. His hand was doused with disinfectant and wrapped in gauze.  
"Oh cheer up, will you?" Naruto remarked as he elbowed Sasuke. "You're still alive, and that's what matters."  
"Where are you putting that ramen?" He questioned as that was his fifth bowl.  
"I just love it is all." Naruto defended with a smile.  
"Thanks for the food ma'am, even though we don't have any money." Konohamaru apologized, his shoulder wrapped up in bandages.  
"It's no problem. After saving my little girl from harm and saving the town its the least I can do." The motherly bartender stated politely.  
"You were really amazing Naruto!" Rika complimented.  
"Hell yeah I am! I'll be more amazing when I'm Zokukage." He then looked towards Sasuke. "And have the best crew as well."  
"Are there any others aside from me?" He asked.  
"You're my first recruit." Naruto answered. Sasuke's widened in mild shock.  
"Just us?"  
"Yes, just us." Naruto reiterated.  
"Two people don't even make a crew." Sasuke pointed out.  
"We're strong."  
"Tell me you at least have a ship."  
"Yeah." To show him, Naruto pointed to the docks and Sasuke looked at what amounted to no more than a dingy or a small fishing boat.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke complained.  
"Don't worry, we'll have a bigger ship. I just know it." Naruto assured cheerfully. This did not improve Sasuke's mood.  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
"We'll put a pirate flag on top." Naruto replied with a seemingly useless answer. Sasuke pinched his nose.  
"What kind of captain did I join up with?" He mumbled to himself in hidden humiliation.  
"I don't think Naruto is capable of planning stuff out long term." Kono admitted.  
"Don't worry, we'll find more people. We'll likely find a cook, and a musician." Sasuke groaned even more after hearing that. Rika asked Luffy,  
"So, where are you going once you leave?" Naruto grinned.  
"Where all the action is; the Grand Line." Orange juice spat out of Konohamaru's mouth and nose before he responded,  
"You're still doing that?! With only the two of you, there's no way you're properly equipped to go to the Grand Line!"  
"I've heard it was dangerous. Is all that stuff true?" Rika asked now a little worried.  
"Yes. A few decades back, Gold Roger, the last Zokukage, obtained everything the world had to offer. Before he died, he said he left it all in one place, and everyone will have to find it. The One Piece. Since then, countless pirate ships has set sail and the Grand Line and beyond are nothing but a battle field. It's also known as the pirate graveyard."  
"I've heard about it from passing conversations too." The bartender mentioned. "No one who has ever entered came back supposedly."  
"That does sound depressing, but since the One Piece is there, I'm going to go there and find it." Naruto proclaimed.  
"Fine." Sasuke nonchalantly agreed.  
"No! You can't go!" Kono argued.  
"Why do you care? You're staying here, remember?" Sasuke refuted.  
"I'm just worried. Can't someone worry for others? Naruto and I haven't known each other for years but I still consider him a-" He was interrupted when a platoon of marines entered the pub. The leading marine, Commander Ripper announced himself.  
"We've heard you were pirates at the base. We appreciate everything you did for the town, saving it from the horrible tyrant that was Morgan, but since you're pirates, you can't stay here. But as thanks, we won't report you two to headquarters." The crowd behind the marines went into an uproar.  
"Are you crazy! Those guys are heroes! You were all scared of Morgan as we were! Without them, we'd still be under his reign!" Naruto raised from his seat, and clapped loudly until everyone quieted down.  
"It's alright everyone. I get how the system works. I don't mind breaking the rules but I don't like overstaying my welcome after everything is done." He turned to the bartender. "Thanks for the meal." Sasuke went to his longsword and gripped it and just carried it over his shoulder since it couldn't be fitted into a sheath.  
"Aren't you part of that crew yourself, boy?" The commander asked. Naruto stopped. The commander turned to him. "Is he a member of yours or not?"  
"Well, I certainly can tell you what he's been doing up to now." Naruto replied, frightening Konohamaru. "You see, he-" Naruto was then punched in the face.  
"Don't tell them about that!" Naruto only smirked.  
"Well you didn't have to punch me for that!" He shouted as he punched Kono back and started wailing on him.  
"Get out of here now you filthy pirates!" Cammander Ripper ordered. "I will not tolerate any more fights in this town today!"  
"Come on Naruto, we're done here." Sasuke called out. Heeding his first mates' words, he left the beaten teenager there and started to leave, grinning. Kono started getting up and he was assisted by the commander.  
"It's clear you two aren't friends."  
"I want-" Kono coughed before resuming. "I want to join the marines. please let me join. Even if it's just being a busboy I'll still do it. It's my dream. I'll do anything."  
"Commander, I can't say that I trust this brat. Pirates have been known for infiltrating the marines, and we don't even know his history yet." A fellow officer warned. Commander Ripper stared into Kono's eyes before saying,  
"Don't take this the wrong way. We're apprehensive of you, and we'll learn what your history is. However, I'm willing to take a chance for what you did. Permission to join is granted." Kono smiled and started tearing up.  
"You think he'll be recruited?" Sasuke asked.  
"He can do it. I have faith in him." Naruto answered with certainty.  
"We'll, at least we won't be chased off this place. Let's us keep our dignity.  
"Yeah, though no doubt that'll happen eventually.  
"Naruto!" As Naruto untied the boat, the two pirates turned to Konohamaru, Rika and her mother. In a sailor's salute, he bid farewell. "Naruto, no thanks can ever convey how I feel! You've believed in me more than anybody else!  
"We'll meet again Kono, someday." Naruto replied as they opened the sails and kicked off the port, heading off.  
"All hands, salute!" Commander Ripper ordered and all the marines gave them the sailor's salute behind Konohamaru. Naruto gave a single wave, smiling. He then could hear that since they saluted a pirate, they won't eat for three days. He shuddered at the idea.  
"At last! We set sail! I'm going to be the Zokukage!"  
"Say, what's all this Zokukage stuff anyway? Is there a story behind it?" Sasuke questioned.  
"No story. Just... a promise."  
"I see."  
"Now then, let's head to the Grand Line!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.


	4. Captain Buggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets Sakura, and things get flashy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, not that kind of flashy. Get your heads out of the gutters, people. We haven't gotten to any romance yet in the story.

There they were, drifting in sea, having no idea where to go.  
"Why don't you have navigation skills? You're a pirate after all." Sasuke complained.  
"I've always just been wandering. Besides, you've gone around hunting pirates for reward." Naruto replied.  
"Rewards isn't my long term goal. It's finding this... man I know, but I can't even find my home. So I had no choice but to hunt pirates." Sasuke explained.  
"So are you lost?" Naruto asked.  
"Shut up. You're the one who got us lost." Sasuke accused with cold steel in his voice. "What kind of pirate doesn't know how to navigate? How do you expect to get to the Grand Line with no navigator?"  
"We'll also need a cook and musician."  
"No. Musicians." Sasuke warned, his eyes becoming dangerously piercing. They heard flapping above them and spotted a bird.  
"Looks like a tasty bird. Let's eat it!" Naruto suggested loudly.  
"Gonna grab it out of the air?" Sasuke asked, remembering Naruto's ability.  
"Yep. Split Split… Grab!" Naruto extended out his hand, it creating many more arms past that to reach the bird. However, once he caught it, he started getting dragged off.  
"Whoa! Can't stay on!" He flew off, making Sasuke sweat. To make sure his first mate wasn't left behind, he extended his other arm to wrap around the mast and it started following them at a suddenly fast pace. "What are you doing idiot!" Sasuke called out! "My sword could sink this dingy!"  
"Hey look out!" Sasuke heard shouting before the ship jumped for a second. He looked behind him, seeing three unconscious bodies.  
"What are those idiots doing out in sea without a boat?" He asked himself.  
In a town nearby, a pink haired woman was running from a group of men chasing her with swords.  
"Stop! You can't run from us! Give us back that map!" They shouted.  
"I have it! I have the map to the Grand Line!" She said to herself as she ran as fast as she could. From above them, an explosion attracted all their attention as a person fell from the sky. It was Naruto yelling and flailing his arms and legs. Once he almost reached the roof of a building, he expertly landed on his feet and somersaulted onto the ground like a ninja.  
"Whew, who shot me out of the sky?" He looked up as he saw the red smoke of the explosion. "Aww, there goes my lunch." Naruto complained. The pink haired woman smiled.  
"Oh thanks boss! Thank you for coming to save me!" She complimented. Naruto turned to her.  
"What? Save?" He asked confused but she simply ran off.  
"They're all yours now boss!"  
"Hey, she's getting away!"  
"That's fine, since here boss is here." The henchmen were talking amongst themselves. Naruto turned to the men.  
"Boss? Look, I have no idea but where can I get some ramen?" Naruto asked the pirates.  
"This is no time for ramen!" The middle guy yelled as he punched Naruto, causing his hat to fall off. In angered retaliation, he punched the offender in the nose, knocking him out. He picked up the hat and placed it back on his head.  
"Don't touch my hat." He warned. The remaining two tried rushing him but he knocked them out the same way he did to the first; blows to the nose.  
"Wow, you're strong for someone so skinny." A voice called out to him. He turned his head to see the woman again.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm a thief who steals from pirates. I'm Sakura Haruno. Want to team up?" Naruto didn't even wait a second before walking.  
"Nah, I'm not interested working with people who set me up. Not expecting to be declined that quickly, she stayed there a few seconds before she moved down from the roof safely.  
"Wait, hold on a second! At least think about it!  
"Damn it, where can I eat some food." Naruto complained as his stomach rumbled.  
"Why don't you come with me? I can get you some food." Sakura offered.  
"You can? Thank you!" Naruto replied happily. They were soon hanging out in a person's home that was empty and Naruto was enjoying some ramen. "So, do you live in this house?" He asked in between slurps.  
"No. Everybody ran away because of Captain Buggy."  
"So you're just a petty thief?" That made Sakura frown.  
"How rude. I'm not a petty woman. I only steal from pirates. Scum of the Earth. Listen, my goal is to get 100 million beli, and then I'm going to buy a certain village."  
"100 million? That's a lot for a village. You must've stolen from a lot of pirates."  
"Well, I have a plan." Sakura stated as she pulled out a map. "This is a chart of the Grand Line." Naruto spat out his food is major surprise.  
"Wait, are you a navigator?" Sakura grinned and boldly proclaimed,  
"I'm the most skilled navigator you'll ever meet."  
"Ah, that's perfect! How about you join my pirate crew?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he stood up from his chair. The smile disappeared from her face.  
"You're a pirate?" She asked, her tone no longer having friendliness.  
"Sakura?" He asked, noticing her different mood. She placed a foot on the table and strongly pushed, forcing the table to catch Naruto by his waist and pin his to the wall. Before he could try to escape, she jumped on the table and got his neck in a vice grip. It wasn't strong enough to kill him, but she could easily crush his throat with no effort.  
"Listen you no good pirate." She said with venom in her voice. "I loathe pirates. I despise them. They're what ruined my life and turned me into who I am. You're just lucky I don't kill pirates in cold blood. That's too messy." Hearing men coming close and yelling about where she was, she grinned in something sinister in mind. "But, it does seem like I can use you for something."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What?! You're telling me the thief got away!" The pirate captain shouted in outrage in his shadowed tent. The three subordinates cowered in fear.  
"We're sorry! Please forgive us, Captain Buggy!"  
"You three are most pathetic! I'll kill you all!"  
"Captain Buggy!" Another lacky called out as he came back to the crew. "I have news!"  
"What?! I was just about to execute these three in a flashy manner!" Buggy said in annoyance being interrupted.  
"That woman thief came back with a prisoner!" This got the captain's attention now.  
"What?" It was then that coming into his line of sight was Sakura carrying Naruto over her shoulder, tied up and with a black eye. When she stopped walking, she threw Naruto 10 feet away easily.  
"Look, Captain Buggy, there has clearly been some misunderstanding. I'm not the one who stole you map. It was this guy here. Here's your chart back." She explained while handing it to one of Buggy's minions who took it eagerly.  
"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, woman, but I don't believe someone who could've stolen me could be beaten so easily by someone like you. So why this development?"  
"Hey, he was holding it when I tied him up. And for that other question, I got tired of my boss. He eats everything and never lets me have a bite. When I heard that the great Pirate Clown Buggy was on this island, I figured I'd go to a better crew." Her explanation made Buggy smile tremendously.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fed up with him? You're rather a highly amusing woman. I've actually come to like your initiative and strength. Of course you can join my crew! Welcome to the Buggy Pirates!" Sakura smiled, glad that she infiltrated their ranks.  
("Pirates are so dumb and gullible.") Naruto was then promptly put in a cage. Captain Buggy came out of his tent and revealed himself, wearing an orange coat and having a red, round nose.  
"Today is a flashy day to become a pirate. Woman, proclaim your name to all the clown pirates here!"  
"Sakura Haruno, Captain Buggy!"  
"Then let's have a welcome party for our new friend and crewmate, Sakura Haruno!" Everybody cheered with this newest recruitment. Within minutes, everyone was drinking beer and eating food. Others were performing as they were clown pirates after all. Sakura was eating on a low table right in front of Captain Buggy, whom was keeping to himself in his tent despite the festivities. He did have a plan though. "Men, this is quite a flashy party, but it's time to make it more flashy! Time to bring out the Buggy Cannon!" All the men cheered, raising Sakura's interest. They brought out this cannon twice the size of the average cannon and loaded a buggy ball into it. "You best want to close your ears, Sakura. First timers who don't never get rid of that ringing in their ear." Buggy warned. Sakura covered her ears as she waited for the display. It was aimed at a row of houses and the fuse was lit. Within half a minute it fired, and it blew up fifteen houses at once. It was such a big explosion even Sasuke saw it as he drifted to port of the town.  
"That was some explosion. Better find Naruto."  
Sakura was stupefied by their destructive capability.  
"With everything in my power, I shall rule the Grand Line. Right Sakura?" Realizing she was asked a question, she shook her head and nervously said,  
"Right. Yes, of course.  
"What?!" Everybody turned to Naruto who woke up from the explosion. "Did he say something about the Grand Line? I'm wanting to go there. I'm going to become Zokukage." Naruto proclaimed. That made Buggy really laugh.  
"I can see why you abandoned him, Sakura. He's clearly delusional." Buggy commented.  
"I know, right? He never takes anything seriously. Like life is a big game. He acts like a kid." Sakura complained with a sneering smile.  
"Is that so? No wonder he thinks he can become Zokukage. How about this, why don't I give you a buggy ball to blown him to smithereens?" Sakura's smile dropped a little. "It'll be a great opportunity to prove your loyalty to me. Men, prepare the cannon!" Within a moment, the cannon was aimed at Naruto, whom didn't seem all that scared.  
"Uhh, why don't we save that for last, huh? I mean, why don't we getting back to the welcoming ceremony and then blow him up?" Sakura suggested.  
"Oh come now Sakura, there will be more time for fun and games once he's gone. He gave me a good laugh but I don't want him rattling off about being Zokukage the whole day." He handed her some matches. "Now, light it and fire." Sakura was contemplating her action as the crew was repeating fire!  
"What's the matter, Sakura?" Naruto inquired. "I can see you shaking. That's what happens when you don't have absolute resolve."  
"To do what? To just kill people without a second thought?!" She called out angrily. "Is that a pirate's resolve?!"  
"No. You have to be willing to risk your own life." Sakura stood their, thinking about what she said when one of the men took the matches from her.  
"Quit stalling! Let me show you how it's done." He got punched into the ground as a result.  
"Don't touch me, damn pirate!" Sakura cried out in anger. That put a stop to the happy mood around.  
"Sakura, what's the meaning of this treachery?! I gave you the honor of firing my buggy cannon!" Buggy called out infuriated.  
"Sorry! I tend to lash out without thinking when touched!" Sakura excused herself trying to be apologetic.  
"If you're sorry, then shoot him right now, you idiot!" Buggy demanded.  
"Oh, so now you're saving me." Naruto said sarcastically.  
"Shut up you moron!" Sakura shouted. "I just don't kill people unless it's in self-defense!"  
"Hmm? A pirate who doesn't like killing in cold blood? Who wants that on their crew?! Men, kill her!" Buggy ordered. All of the men charged at her. Using her strength, she gripped the base of the cannon and swung the whole thing, knocking aside a whole dozen of them away. However, two dozen more were right behind them, and she couldn't swing the cannon fast enough in time. However, they all stopped when a force went right through them. They all dropped, their heads rolling across the ground as Sasuke held his double long sword with his sole hand, and the katana in his mouth, the blades dripping with blood.  
"It's not nice to gang up on a woman, even if she's super strong." Sasuke reprimanded the corpses.  
"Haha, there you are, Sasuke!" Sakura then realized who the one armed swordsman was with three swords was.  
"Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She replied,  
"N-no. I'm fine, thanks.  
"I'm glad you found us, Sasuke. Now get us out of here!" Naruto pleaded.  
"This is the second time I've seen you get into a stupid situation. Is this something normal for you?" Sasuke complained.  
("His crew that he mentioned has Sasuke Uchiha? How does Naruto know him?") Sakura thought to herself as the swordsman just stood there.  
"So you're Sasuke Uchiha. Are you here for my head?" Buggy asked the former pirate hunter.  
"I'm not in that game anymore. I have no interest for someone like you."  
"Well I'm interested in you. Killing you will certainly bolster my reputation."  
"You try, you die." Sasuke warned, his eyes narrowing.  
"I guess that's something I'm willing to risk then." Buggy said determined, grabbing six knives between his fingers.  
"You're funeral." The swordsman said before proceeding to cut the Clown Pirate Captain Buggy in half long ways down the middle and sideways across his face, chopping him to bits. However, something wasn't right. The surviving crew members were chuckling, and there was no added blood on the steel of his swords. Sasuke looked to see the diced body, only to get a knife through his side by a floating hand. He cried in pain as he felt the blade puncturing his body. The hand holding the knife returned to Buggy's body and melded back to one piece.  
"The Chop Chop fruit. That's my devil fruit power. Now truly the pen is mightier than the sword to my because I can never be defeated by any blade on Earth!"  
"I thought devil fruits were a myth!" Sakura said fearfully, dropping the cannon down.  
"I deliberately avoided any vital organs but any puncture wound going entirely through the body is pretty serious. So that makes me the winner!" Buggy shouted to his crew, getting cheers in his name.  
"I should've... seen that coming." Sasuke muttered disappointed in himself.  
"Hey, back-stabbing is a cowardly move, big nose!" Naruto insulted. That stopped everything, just like when he insulted Alvida.  
"What was that you just called me boy?!" Buggy ordered, enraged. He threw a knife at Naruto, but he just moved his head out of the way, letting it pass by.  
"I'm going to kick your ass when I get out of this cage, Buggy."  
"You kick my ass?! That's a lot of nerve coming from someone tied in a cage. You're all going to die by me!" Buggy started to laugh as he began to attack Sasuke Uchiha, but despite the injury, the swordsman was holding up pretty well to his remaining five knives. He cut the fruit user in half and lunged though the gap before it closed, racing to Naruto.  
"Woman, set the cannon towards them!" Sasuke ordered. Getting the gist, she rotated the wheel less cannon towards the pirate crew. Grabbing the matches, she lit the fuse near the base instead of the far end, and waited for it to fire.  
"Wait, it's aimed at us!" Buggy screamed in sudden terror as the rest of his crew. The cannon fired.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Say, I bet it was it was cool of me to let her have super strength like in Naruto. First a half a ton bookshelf, and now a 7 ton cannon. I'm not sure if those buggy cannon's are that heavy but given how strong the buggy balls are, extra weight would be justified. I wonder how strong I can write her without going into Supernova or New World levels of physical strength as of now? Well, tell me what you think. Sayonara.


	5. Straw Hats vs. Buggy

A/N: You know, is it just me or does Buggy in the English dub sound similar to Hank Azaria playing Gargamel in the live action Smurf movies?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The cannon fired, decimating almost the entirety of the roof everybody was standing on. Within the chaos, Sakura lifted the cage Naruto was in after Sasuke was thrown on top by her.  
"I don't kill pirates in cold blood." Sakura said to herself before hauling the cage away into the smoke, disappearing. From within the direction of the blast, a voice spoke out.  
"They think they can mock me? Screw that. This was a declaration of war." Stepping out of the smoke was a huge lion with a rider on it. "There you are, Mohji."  
"I hope you don't mind if I take the pirate hunter's head, right?" Mohji requested. Buggy smiled.  
"Be my guest."  
As Sakura was carrying the cage around, she looked to where they used to be and nodded.  
"Okay, that's good enough for now." She then nonchalantly dropped the cage to the ground with a loud and heavy clunk, rattling the two riders. A bark gained their attention and they saw a small white dog, and even then it had the kind of whiteness indicating it was an old dog.  
"Hey, a dog." Naruto said like a little kid as he hobbled the cage he was in to get closer. Naruto reached out his hand and was about to pet the dog but it leapt and bit down on Naruto's face. He screamed into the dog's mouth. He tried shaking it off by waving his head around wildly.  
"Naruto, get serious!" Sasuke ordered as he didn't want to see Naruto's face possibly eaten off. Eventually he was able to remove the dog from his face, but he now had bite marks on his cheeks, blood leaking out of them.  
"Damn dog." Naruto grumbled. In the meantime while Sakura was watching all of that, she wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to leave them, but the dog seemed unnaturally aggresive and had her attention. She shook it off and looked at the cage.  
"I don't have a key, but since you did save me..." Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke off of the roof, laying him down, and put her feet and hands between the rock slabs making the floor and ceiling. She pushed up, effortlessly taking the roof off of the bars, letting the stone slab crash onto the ground. Naruto stretched up onto his feet and sighed.  
"Ahh, that feels so much better. Thanks Sakura." Naruto thanked. Sakura looked away, not sure whether to say welcome or not. "We're just even is all. You saved me so I freed you. There's nothing more to it than that."  
"Hey, who are you three?!" A voice shouted at them. They looked to see an old man in some sort of half assed armor, looking like it's made of leather and wood rather than metal.  
"Nevermind us, who are you, old man?" Sasuke returned.  
"I'm the mayor of this town. What are you three doing here?" The mayor looked to see that Sasuke was injured. "My, that's quite a serious injury there. You must've run into Captain Buggy, right? You need help." Some time later, the mayor left a clinic and came back to the rest of the group.  
"How's Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.  
"Damn fool said he didn't need a doctor and just wanted to sleep it off. I did give him gauze though.  
"So what's with this dog?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah, why's he so lazy by just sitting there like that?" Naruto added.  
"He's guarding the store. I was just coming to give him food. The name's Boodle, by the way, and the dog is Shushu." Boodle stated. Sakura looked at the store and noticed it's brand.  
"It's a pet food shop."  
"The man who ran the store was a close friend of mine." Boodle expositioned as he gave Shushu some dog food which he began eating. "When he passed, I took of Shushu from then on. People think Shushu is waiting for his master, but I know better. He's likely known for a while he isn't coming back."  
"Then why is Shushu staying at the store?"  
"Likely because he has a fond connection to the store. A treasure. His master left him with the shop, and he's guarded it day and night for the past three months. I tried taking him home but he won't budge." It was then that a monstrous noise interrupted them and the mayor and Sakura stood up in alert.  
"What's that?" Sakura asked.  
"AHH! It's beast tamer Mohji! We got to run!" Boodle ran ahead while Sakura followed him asking questions. Naruto just stayed right there, ignoring the noises. He turned around to see a giant lion with it's rider, Mohji on top.  
"I see your friends abandoned you." He gloated.  
"So you're this beast tamer?" Naruto asked with no fear.  
"Mohji's the name, and I'm a member of the Buggy Pirates."  
"You've got some weird furry clothes on you."  
"This is my natural hair!" Mohji yelled in annoyance.  
"That just makes it weirder." Naruto stated.  
"Shut up! You have no idea what I'm capable of, do you?!" Mohji grunted as he leapt off the lion and approached Shushu. "Look as I tame this dog with little more than a whisper and a hand." In response, he simply bit the hand of Mohji and he flailed around his arm in pain. In the next minute, he was pretending nothing happened. "Now, are you going to tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is?"  
"You gave up on a tiny dog?"  
"Tell me where he is, damn it!" Mohji demanded.  
"No!" Naruto retorted in defiance.  
"Richi, kill him!" The lion pounced, taking a swipe to Naruto's head, but he ducked under the paw, and grabbed onto the mane of said beast.  
"Split Split..." His arm extended, pushing the startled lion back as Naruto swerved and swung his long arm over. With the prolonged length, Richi arced dozens of feet into the air and was about to hit the ground. "...Hammer!" The lion crashed onto its head, it's skull cracked. It laid there dead.  
"Richi!" Mohji cried out in extreme sorrow. "What are you?!"  
"I ate the Split Split Fruit."  
"So you're like Captain Buggy?! Look, I apologize! Don't beat me up!" Mohji pleaded.  
"Too late! Split Split..." Naruto extended his arm to grab onto the terrified tamer and drew the screaming man in. "...Punch!" With his other arm, he punched the man in the same way he got rid of Alvida; his arms continually punching the same spot with the same force until he smashed into a wall, knocked unconscious.  
"Stay." Naruto ordered ironically as his arms poofed into smoke. From afar, Buggy saw the whole thing through a telescope.  
"Mohji has been defeated." He said to his remaining surviving crew which wasn't all that big anymore.  
"Now I'm really pissed off! Prepare all the special Buggy Balls! We're going to blow this miserable town to smithereens!"  
"Whoa, that was stupendous, Naruto!" Sakura praised him seeing such a display. Not only are you stronger than a lion, you ate a devil fruit!"  
"Yeah. The Split Split Fruit."  
"I'm pathetic." They turned to the old mayor who said that. "I've done nothing but watch our town be obliterated by Buggy and his crew! 40 years ago there wasn't an Orange Town. We made everything from scratch. From here on out, I refuse to let Buggy terrorize us anymore!  
"Fire!" They heard just before a white flash came before the three. Naruto was just fast enough to push Sakura and Boodle out of the way along with himself before they were caught in the cannon fire. They gazed upon the newest destruction of the street.  
"My house..." Boodle said solemnly.  
"Oh no! Sasuke was in one of those buildings! Hey Sasuke, are you still alive?!" Naruto shouted into the smoke. A figure was coming out.  
"Shut up, Naruto. I have a head ache from such a rude awakening." Sasuke complained as he used his double sword to stand up, looking somehow none the worse if say his poncho was a bit burnt.  
"How did you even survive?" Sakura questioned but with a smile.  
"Now he's taken my house." Boodle said to himself. I won't stand for it. I can't let them destroy all that we worked for. I am the mayor." Then he got riled up. "I will protect it and it's inhabitants! I swear!  
"Whoa, you better slow down, Mayor. You can't beat Buggy." Sakura tried warning him.  
"Perhaps... but there are some fights you just can't escape from! Isn't that right, boy?" He inquired Naruto. He smiled.  
"Yeah, that's right."  
"Don't encourage him!" Nami scolded him. Boodle then ran off.  
"I'm coming for you Buggy the Clown!"  
"Well, there's no way I'm letting him die." Naruto said as he shrugged with a grin, starting to walk. Sasuke followed.  
"Might as well." Sasuke conceded as he followed Naruto.  
"But you're wounded!" Sakura pointed out worried.  
"So what? I have a reputation. Can't let an injury tarnish it." Sasuke boasted as a way of shrugging off her concern.  
"So, want to join us, Sakura? We could use your monster strength for getting the map back." Naruto offered. She punched him over the head.  
"Who are you calling monster?!" Sakura then huffed as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Well, we have a common goal I suppose, so we can team up. But I'm still not a pirate, got it?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on out, Buggy the Clown! I'm Mayer Boodle and there's no way I'm letting you destroy my treasured town! I won't let you terrorize my people any longer!  
"Ha! This town is no treasure, idiot! Treasure is precious metals and stones! Are you wanting to die for such a worthless place?" Buggy lorded over the mayor. He used a floating hand to pick up the mayor by the throat and picked him up, whom he was struggling to breathe with the hand cutting off his air. "I will soon conquer the Grand Line and flashily obtain all its treasures. And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Everything shall belong to me! If this town means so much to you, maybe I'll kill you first-Augh!" He felt pain was inflicted on his hand as a rock was thrown at it. He dropped the mayor whom landed on his head, getting knocked out. He looked to see Sakura confidently tossing a few stones up and down with Naruto and Sasuke in front of her. He growled in anger. "How dare you?! I'm Captain Buggy and I won't stand this foolishness!" Buggy shouted at the three.  
"Hey, I'm here for you! The one with the huge, red, ugly, big nose!"  
"Fire the Buggy Ball right at those three right now!" Buggy demanded in rage. "Time to die!" Sakura screeched in fear as she ducked for cover while Sasuke stood still. Naruto grinned as he positioned himself so that only the hand was in the way.  
"Split Split..." The cannon fired and the ball flew right into his hand, but the further it went, the more arms Naruto copied so that he still held it. Everybody but Sasuke was flabbergasted by this sight. When it finally reached maximum range, his arm retracted in half the time it flied. "Shot Put!" He threw the cannon at the Buggy crew, having them blow up a second time in a row. However, from out of the rubble, Buggy stood up with a groan, having used two of his henchmen as shields.  
"How dare you use my own Buggy Ball against me!" He let them go.  
"Ugh, just like him to use his men as shields." Sakura complained when she got out of hiding. Another one of his men came out, using another two men as shields.  
"What an insult. How are you going to handle this Buggy?"  
"I don't know Cabaji. I'm so angry I can't think straight."  
"In that case, how about you allow me to pay them for their disrespect." He suggested.  
"Fine, but make it good!" Buggy ordered. Cabaji grinned as he picked up a unicycle and threw it forward. He jumped and landed on the cycle just as it landed on it's wheel. He was incoming for an attack and would've hit Naruto if Sasuke didn't block the attack with his double sword. He also had the katana in his mouth.  
"If you want to fight, fight a swordsman."  
"It would be an honor, Sasuke Uchiha. I'll relish the chance to slay you." Then out of nowhere, he blew fire into Sasuke's face, having to hide behind the thick broadswords to not get burnt in the face. This just allowed him to get kicked on his puncture wound. He screamed in pain as he fell to his side. "Acrobat technique: Murder at the steam bath!" Cabaji started swinging the sword so fast it caused a dust storm. Then from the middle a blade came down onto Sasuke who successfully blocked it with his double sword. He noticed the kick coming in this time so he aimed the katana so that it stabbed into the acrobat's ankle. Cabaji was the one to scream this time as his white shoe was splattered in blood. Spinning his double broadsword, he cut through not just the middle of the unicycle, but the pirate's damaged leg as well. He fell down crying out bloody murder as he gazed upon his gushing stump. Sasuke painfully got up with his double sword and staggered to the enemy.  
"I made a vow, to never lose to pathetic swordsmen like you. I will meet a man I'm trying to find, and beat him." Before Cabaji could speak, Sasuke thrust one end of his double sword through the acrobat's heart, killing him almost instantly. "Naruto, I'm sleeping." Sasuke stated before falling onto the ground next to the corpse.  
"No, Cabaji!" Buggy cried out.  
"Alright, I've been waiting to fight you." Naruto said with restrained excitement.  
"Damn you all! Just who do you think you are?!" Buggy demanded.  
"We're pirates, and we're going to the Grand Line."  
"Ha, that ain't something easy for a kid such as yourself. What will you do if you even get there? Go on a sight seeing tour?" Buggy then laughed, until he heard the response of,  
"I'm going to be the Zokukage."  
"What?! You can't be serious! If you were King of the Pirates, that would make me God, then! There's only one who can become the Zokukage and obtain the One Piece and that's me!"  
"Yawn, you're so annoying. Let's just fight now." Naruto complained.  
"Heh, now that I've looked at you long enough, that straw hat of yours reminds me of her. That damned red haired pirate that damn pisses me off every time I think of her!"  
"Red hair? Who are you talking about? I hope you're not insulting her." Naruto warned.  
"That's right. I'm talking about Kushina! But I'm not telling you any more than that! You'll have to earn it!" Buggy boasted. Naruto grinned.  
"Fine, I'll make you tell me."  
"Haha, give me your best shot! I don't like your chances." He revealed a blade in his shoe, and detached his legs to deliver a bladed tornado kick. "Chop Chop Rice Cracker!" Naruto simply split to the sides, dodging it. Buggy then threw knives at the two clones, only for them to split again, letting the two lower clones get hit and turn into smoke. "Split Split…" Chop Chop...  
"Kick!" "Quick Escape!" Naruto tried attacking from both sides with extended legs, but Buggy himself split his head and torso off to let the attacks pass him by.  
"That ain't good enough to defeat me, Split Split. Chop Chop Cannon!" He fired both fists which had more knives in between its fingers right at Naruto. They both easily caught the hand, but wasn't prepared for them to let go of the knives once they stopped, nicking their faces and straw hat. "Hahaha! So you want to give up yet?!"  
"Hey, don't touch the hat!" Naruto shouted in fury. "This hat is my treasure, and anyone who lays a finger on it doesn't walk away alive!"  
"Heh, that hat is precious to you, is it? In that case, protect it!" Buggy boomed out as Naruto saw the incoming knives and got the hat out of the way, only for one of the hands to pierce right through the bowl section. Naruto's face contorted in horror. A flash of memories flashed through his eyes of a special woman to him. He crashed to the ground as Buggy claimed the straw hat. "Heh, as I said, treasure is flashy precious metals and stones. You consider a fashion choice a treasure? Grow up and find some actual treasure, boy." Buggy laughed while Naruto seethed in hatred. His veins bulged and his teeth grinded.  
"Shut the hell up! When she gave me that hat, I made a promise!" Buggy stopped laughing when he heard that detail.  
"This is Kushina's hat?" He then threw the hat on the ground. "No wonder looking at it makes my blood boil. It was her favorite hat when we were comrades."  
"You knew her?" Naruto gasped.  
"Yes. Pirates in training. That damned aloof inconsiderate bitch!" He cursed whole stomping on the hat. That really got Naruto enraged as he charged at the clown pirate.  
"Don't you dare talk about my mother!"  
"Wait, you're-" Buggy didn't finish his question as he was rammed in the gut by both Naruto clones, hurting the clown pirate.  
"Don't you ever say my mother's name again, you bastard!" Buggy coughed as his head reattached itself to his body.  
"So you're Kus-" He was punched in the face into the ground by Naruto.  
"I said don't say her name!"  
"Ugh, she's the one person on Earth I loathe the most. I'll curse her existence till the day I die and haunt her for the rest of her days! I shall never forgive Kushina Uzumaki!"  
"Why do you hate my mother so much?!" Naruto demanded, punching him again, but Buggy was too furious to feel the pain at this point.  
"You want to know, son of Uzumaki? Let me tell you a summary. We belonged in the same pirate crew together, and we couldn't have been any more different. She was as passionate as they come and wanted to just make a pirate family and travel the world as if it were a hobby. As you know, all I care about is gold and jewels. One day she found a devil fruit, and she told me how it could be sold for $100 million Beli. I stole it and planned on selling it. But your numbskull of a mother had me swallow it. I lost my ability to swim! Now all the treasures under the sea are forever lost to me because of Kushina Uzumaki." He detached the upper half of his body and floated to the air. "And I won't anybody take my treasure and get away with it!" He flew past Naruto and went straight for Sakura who while they were distracted went to not only get the map to the Grand Line, but also a bag of his gold.  
"Die thief!" Sakura was unable to react in time with the bag above her shoulder and though she'd be skewered, but he suddenly stopped when he was right up to her. She looked to see Naruto stomping on Buggy's own balls, which now colored the middle of his blight blue pants red. Sakura also took a chance and smashed her fist into his red nose, leaving four indents as he fell to the ground.  
"Cheap... shot..." Buggy wheezed out.  
"We're not done yet, Buggy. At least you won't be making any children with ugly noses such as yours." Naruto remarked coldly.  
"Wow, even for me that's brutal, and I'm not even a guy." Sakura said to herself.  
"Sakura, you may want to drop that. As long as he's aware, now is not the time for plundering."  
"No way! Why should I leave my treasure behind with him?!" Sakura objected, only to see Buggy rise up with his face turning purple with absolute disgust, rage and hostility.  
"Your treasure?" He snarled.  
"That's right. I'm a thief, and I take money from pirates, and when it's in my hands, it's my treasure." Sakura defended.  
"What utter nonsense! It's my treasure, and just because you stole it doesn't make it yours! What did your parents teach you?!"  
"Hmph, a criminal reprimanding another criminal? How sad. The day I listen to you is the day I stop becoming a thief." Sakura boasted.  
"Fine then! If money is yours with your hands on them, I just cut those grubby little things off! Chop Chop Festival!" He screamed. Every part of his body split off into disks of flesh, including the legs near Naruto.  
"Dang it, he became even smaller pieces!" Naruto complained, but he then noticed two feet just walking away. Seeing as he was everywhere, Sakura tried running away.  
"Now then Sakura, give me back my treasure!" Buggy demanded as he was going to stab her. Naruto took the foot out of its shoe and started tickling it.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Cut that out Straw Hat!" Buggy laughed. Naruto then threw the foot at a wall. "Oww! What are you doing Uzumaki?! Stop that!" He cried out in pain.  
"Let's see how you like this." Naruto chuckled as he bent the big toe so far back he dislocated the toe and pulled the muscles way too much. He screamed and his face looked hellish, scaring Sakura even more.  
"Damn it you idiot spawn of an Uzumaki, knock the hell off and die!" He shouted. While he was distracted, she swung the bag filled with gold objects and slammed them down on his head, crashing it into the ground under well over 100 lbs. of gold.  
"That should shut him up." Sakura sighed. The hands holding the knives fell to the ground twitching with pain. Sakura then thought of a plan as she ran to the parts. Buggy rose up from underneath the bag of gold and was absolutely livid.  
"How dare you flashily do that to me? The great Buggy the Clown Pirate? You'll pay for this! Assemble Chop Chop Parts!" Naruto then laughed as the only parts that came to him were his hands and feet, making him look like a munchkin.  
"Looking for the rest of your body, Buggy?" Sakura asked sarcastically as she had the parts tied up.  
"My parts!" Buggy cried out.  
"Now then..." Sakura started saying as she ran up to the fearful diminutive captain. "...Get your big nose... OUT OF HERE!" She yelled triumphantly as she kicked Buggy in the nose as hard as she could, sending the screaming head far into the horizon.  
"We win!" Naruto cheered. Although, he didn't stay happy for long as he went to retrieve his damaged hat. Sakura came up behind him with her loot of gold.  
"Sorry about your hat. It must mean a lot coming from your mom." She said in condolence. Naruto smirked.  
"I can still wear it." He responded as he put it on. "And Buggy's defeated, so I'm satisfied."  
"Maybe I can fix it for you before we part ways?" She offered.  
"Really?" He asked excitedly.  
"Yeah. Anyway, I've split the gold into two bags so it's too heavy. Help me with one. Buggy certainly knew quality moolah when he saw it. Maybe I can sell these for 10 million Beli." She celebrated for a second, before remembering. "Oh yeah." Sakura said before digging a map out of one of the bags. She offered it to Naruto. "Here's a map of the Grand Line. You wanted it, right?"  
"Yeah!" He stated as he took the map. "Thanks Sakura! I can't believe it! Now I can finally get through the Grand Line! Hey, do you want to be in my crew now?" Sakura frowned from his offer.  
"I told you, I'll never become a pirate." But then she smiled. "But maybe staying with you two will be more profitable. I'm only coming because it's in my interest, got it?" She asked. Naruto grinned.  
"Loud and clear. Oh right, Sasuke." Naruto remembered as he went to the sleeping swordsman.  
"Hey. Sasuke, wake up. We're leaving now." The swordsman woke up and groaned as he pushed himself up.  
"Is everything done?" He asked in pain.  
"We've got a navigator and a map of the Grand Line." He replied happily. Sasuke looked to Sakura with his piercing eyes.  
"I'm not sure. I feel woozy." Sasuke admitted.  
"Well of course. There's just something wrong with you two." Sakura scoffed.  
"What did I do?" Naruto complained.  
"Everything, you numbskull!" Sakura yelled. "Anyway, let's get out of here."  
"You guys!" They turned to the massive amount of people of the village. "We're the citizens of this town. Did the pirates stir a fight here? What can you tell us?"  
"Well, there isn't much to say left." Sakura explained but then they spotted the knocked out mayor.  
"Mayor Boodle!" They cried out as they swarmed to the fallen mayor.  
"Oh, sorry for letting him get knocked out like that." The villagers looked at them dangerously.  
"Why did you tell them we were involved?!" Sakura complained.  
"What?! You let this happen?! What are you people?!"  
"We're pirates." Naruto simply answered. The people took up in arms.  
"You idiot!" Sakura screamed at the teen.  
"What? It's true." He said. As the mob began to attack them, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke and Sakura over his shoulders, grinning.  
"Split Split Stilts!" He ran with progressively more legs to get more stride length, leaving the people behind rapidly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Whew, that was a close one." Sakura panted.  
"So, which one is your boat?" Naruto asked grinning from ear to ear.  
"It's that one." She answered as she walked toward it. "It's nothing special, but it should hold three people." It took a few moments to load up and get ready, but soon they were off on the sea again.  
"Alright, let's get going!" Naruto shouted with excitement.  
"Hey! Wait!" They turned to the mayor who's woken up and shed off his inadequate armor. "Thank you all... for what you did!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. All three of them smiled to hear praise from Mayor Boodle. It was then she noticed there was only one bag on her boat.  
"Naruto, where's the other bag?"  
"Oh, I left it there." Naruto answered.  
"What?!" She screeched in anger. "There was $5 million Beli in there!"  
"Yeah, and they'll need it to restore their town." It was then she grabbed his head and tried to dunk him in the water.  
"Sakura, I can't swim!"  
"That's the point, idiot! Just go and drown for screwing with my profit!" Sasuke just chuckled to himself as he watched their shenanigans.  
"Well, at least we have a navigator."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Whew. That was a lot of work. Hopefully this will be good enough of a chapter. We'll be skipping straight to the Baratie arc because with Naruto and his Split Split devil fruit, Sakura's strength and Rock Lee's physical finesse, even if it's not as good as in the Naruto universe, they'd beat Kuro too fast. Not to mention that I don't know how I'd portray Rock Lee as a coward. If anything, being cowardly is just not Rock Lee, and I can't think of any other of Team 11 to choose from for that role. So, due to too much contradicting ideas, we're going to skip an arc. Sorry about that folks. Oh, and as a quick note, I'm taking a small break to clean up the grammar in my stories. Get certain words and some phrases more correct.


	6. The Blonde Cook

A/N: It's been a while since my last notification and chapter post, so this is a reminder. We're skipping past the arc where Usopp, or Rock Lee in this stories case, because of too much contradicting ideas trying to make it work. Such as four badasses instead of two, Naruto being able to split himself into an army, and Rock Lee is just too awesome personality wise to change him into a coward without feeling wrong about it. So we're skipping to the Baratie arc. I apologize for my inability.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the going Merry of which they received from Kaya as thanks, the four occupants of the ship were doing their own thing. Sasuke was sleeping on a box large enough for his swords and himself, Sakura was lounging on a beach chair reading a book, Lee was messing with a cannon and Naruto was looking out at see, picking his nose with his index fingers split into two to cover both nostrils. Three of them were interrupted from their activities by a shockwave coming from a distance, waking Sasuke up.  
"What was that?!" Sakura inquired in a panic.  
"Oh, sorry Sakura-san. I was just testing out this cannon. See how far it would go." Lee apologized with a bow. Shifting the cannon slightly to the left, he loaded another cannon ball and lit a fuse. It fired and his first shot hit a far off rock fair in the distance.  
"Awesome! You hit that thing on your first try!" Naruto exclaimed impressed.  
"Oh yeah! I not only trained myself to withstand any punishment, but I've also trained myself in sniping, so I'm dangerous near and far." He told Naruto with pride.  
"Wow. I can hit far too, but I don't think I could hit such a distance with the accuracy you showed." However, the praise was cut short when a person with white hair and jagged teeth jumped over their railing from seemingly out of nowhere and nearly chopped off the heads of Naruto and Lee.  
"Damn you pirates!" One screamed as he aimed his sword at them. "You think you can kill my partner!" He shouted in outrage as he tried to kill the captain, but he dodged with only the railing being slashed cleaved into.  
"Alright, you need to calm down!" Naruto ordered as he grabbed the man's head and heaved him away, slamming into a wall. Sasuke jumped down and took his first good look of the guy, before his eyes widened to see someone he knew.  
"Suigetsu? What are you doing here?" He asked, recognizing him from the white hair, the sleeveless purple shirt and the grey pants. Once the dizziness left his head, he spun around to see his old companion.  
"Big bro Sasuke? It's you!" He gasped. "Why are you on a pirate ship? What's going on here?"  
"Relax, water boy. Is everything okay? Where's Jugo?" Sasuke questioned.  
"Look down there for yourself!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he went to the damaged railing, soon followed by Sasuke looking down to see a orange haired man in plain looking clothes in a small-medium boat. He was heavily wrapped up in bandages around his stomach which still showed signs of seeping blood. "He's sick." Suigetsu said with tears trailing down his eyes. Once Jugo was brought up to the deck, his skin color was deathly pale with some level of greyish purple, and his teeth were in horrible condition. His eyes looked sunked in and bloodshot. "At first it was just general discomfort and tiredness, but then he started having trouble breathing, his gums and teeth started weakening, his slash wound still hasn't recovered when it should have by now, and his mood swings are worse than normal. We were resting on a little island when a cannon blew it up. Lee went stiff as a board and his frown was a big as it could get.  
"Ah! I'm very sorry, Suigetsu! I didn't know you two were on that island!"  
"If he dies, sorry isn't good enough!" Suigetsu refuted, causing Lee to flinch in horror and despair.  
"No no no. Jugo isn't going to die. It's just early to middle stage scurvy. Don't you know the first thing about pirates is always to have fruit?" Sakura questioned rather annoyed like.  
"Uh... no we didn't. We only eat meat because it's so good. I guess I was drinking fruit infused water I buy in bulk but he hates that stuff." Suigetsu reasoned.  
"Naruto, there's limes in the kitchen. Please go and get them." Sakura requested. Soon, Naruto and Lee were crushing limes to get the juice to drain down Jugo's throat.  
"Since it's not too late, he'll recover if say losing some natural teeth and eating tough meats for a while." Sakura concluded.  
"Really? My bro is going to be okay?!" He cheered near her head, accidently spraying his fruit flavored saliva into her face. "Thank you, Sister Sakura!" He then had his sharpened teeth clamped down over his tongue as she closed his jaw, shutting him up painfully.  
"Sheesh, say it, don't spray it you dummy." She offended. However, Suigetsu could only inwardly cry in pain due to his nearly chopped off tongue. "Besides, this is something every sailor or pirate should know. How you two don't, I have no idea."  
"These two were never the sharpest knives in the drawer." Sasuke answered.  
"Augh, stho meanth, Bigth Bro Sthasthuke!" Suigetsu pouted with his injured tongue. Eventually, Jugo spat out the increasing amount of lime juice going into his mouth, practically his whole mouth full of the juice before he came too.  
"Enough with the limes! I hate fruit!" He yelled in a new rage.  
"Brother Jugo! You are revived! Huzzah I say!" Suigetsu cheered as he lunged at Jugo to hug him but the orange haired man collapsed and screamed in pain.  
"Suigetsu! He's still weak and injured! Lay off him, will ya?!" Sasuke scolded with danger in his red irises. Suigetsu promptly jumped off his suffering friend panicking.  
"Sorry, Big Bro Sasuke. I got too excited. Anyway..." The two men then posed in an identical mirror sort of way. "I'm Suigetsu Hozuki."  
"And I'm Jugo Shizen." The other guy said. Now they spoke together.  
"And we're the baddest pirate bounty hunting duo in the East Blue."  
"Big Bro Sasuke used to be one of us. A trio as you will." Suigetsu said.  
"Glad to make your acquaintance." Jugo politely added. Sasuke just barely let a smile exist on his face as he stepped forward.  
"As nice as this little reunion as, I never really expected to see you again." While a little harsh, his tone sounded civil.  
"You think you're surprised? We'd be flabbergasted to learn that you turned pirate. Is that true?" Jugo inquired with curiosity.  
"I'm still getting used to it myself." Sasuke admitted as he extended his only hand. The duo hunters each clasped a hand around his own. However, Jugo spasmed in pain and dropped to his knees, letting Sasuke step back enough to let him fall over.  
"Jugo?" Suigetsu asked worriedly. They had to take him inside so that he wouldn't be disturbed and talked in the kitchen while they all had lunch.  
"Well, I think this serves as a lesson to eat some fruit, even if you don't like it." Sakura warned.  
"Yeah, that's what happens at sea. Of course you two would wound up in this kind of situation only after a few months." Sasuke sighed.  
"What do you peg us for anyway, Big Bro?!" Suigetsu shot back angrily.  
"Well, it's obvious we need a cook. Nutrition is important for survival." Sakura pointed out.  
"Oh yes, Naruto-senpai! Yummy food no matter where we are!" Rock Lee agreed whole heartedly.  
"Oh, I know just the place where we can find a cook. But consider yourselves warned, we'll have to be cautious. I've heard rumor a very special swordsman is around the general area." Suigetsu recommended before hinting towards Sasuke, whom gripped his sword while his face was full of anticipation. "Now then, let's set sail! North-Northeast! Our next destination is the Baratie sea restaurant!" He cheered.  
"Hey, I'm the Captain!" Naruto complained.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once they finally found the place, it lived up to its name of sea restaurant, as it looked like half establishment, half fish themed boat. They were all impressed with how it looked.  
"So, what do you all think?" Suigetsu asked, waiting for praise.  
"It's a fish!" Naruto laughed.  
"How lovely." Sakura complimented. A big horn gained all of their attention, even Jugo as he was stepping outside once he recovered enough. A marine ship came right up to them.  
"Just our luck." Sasuke complained. A suave looking man with purple hair and a literal iron knuckle over his right hand observed them.  
"I've never seen that pirate flag before. A straw hat variant. Attention, I am Iron Fist Fullbody, but you all can just call me sir. Who is the captain of your ship?"  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and our flag was just painted yesterday!"  
"And I'm the one that painted it!" Rock Lee announced along side Naruto.  
"Is that so?" Fullbody asked with amused care before he spotted Suigetsu and Jugo. "You two, I've seen you around before. Bounty hunters that go after small fish of the sea. What, have you two finally been caught by pirates? What a laugh." Fullbody chuckled to his insult.  
"Hey wait just a minute! You think we hunt such small fries with this posters?!" Suigetsu goaded as he took off the lid of a water empty water bottle and threw out wanted posters from it. Sakura gazed upon one in particular and stiffened.  
"I don't care who you hunt. I'm going to eat. Men, sink their ship." Fullbody ordered.  
"Sir!" They complied. A cannon was pushed out and aimed at the pirate ship.  
"Hey, they're pointing a cannon at us!" Rock Lee pointed out, alerting the others. It fired, sending a cannon ball right at them. "Leave it to me!" He declared as he jumped forward to meet the incoming ball and effortlessly kick it away like it was a soccer ball. Unfortunately, he didn't take into account of where he redirected it, and it went flying into one of the windows of the sea restaurant. Everybody on board paled from this. In due time, Rock Lee was brought forth by the force of the cooks when the Straw Hat crew made it onto the ship shortly after Fullbody entered.  
"He's the guy. He's the one responsible for this. He bowed on his knees and hands.  
"Old Chef-san, I'm very sorry for hurting such a lovely establishment with my kick. It was totally accidental." He cried out blubbering. Once he saw the peg leg replacing the chef's right foot, he sobbed even harder. "Augh! I killed your leg!"  
"Shut up idiot!" The chef grunted as he kicked the boy's jaw shut hard with said peg leg. "Don't worry, you're not responsible for my leg. But you are responsible for my head injury and the wall in my bedroom!"  
"I see." Lee moaned past his forcefully clenched teeth.  
"You owe me medical charges and repairs." The chef told Lee.  
"Please, Old Chef-san, don't hold back on me, but me and my crew are practically flat broke. We could only afford a meal here, but we don't have the berries for such a thing.  
"Hmph, straight to business I see. Well, if you can't pay for damages, you'll have to work here for... let's say a year. Unpaid." Lee cried yet again harder to this.  
Down in the dining section of the restaurant, a platinum blonde woman with her hair in a bun covered in a hair net wearing a purple dress with black accents, showing off her elegance and femininity, came up to Fullbody and his date. Upon seeing Fullbody and his suaveness, she gushed all over him.  
"Ooooooo! What a dashing young man you are! And a marine to boot! I love a sexy man in uniform! That stupid waiter didn't tell me we had such a hunk in here. Here's your Cabernet Sauvignon." She said as she poured the wine into their glasses. "If I heard correctly, your lieutenant Fullbody, yes?"  
"Well, you're certainly famous, aren't you?" Fullbody's date asked as he was being recognized from everyone.  
"No, they're admiring you." Fullbody denied as they clinked their wine glasses and sipped it up. The blonde woman also passed him a soup and gave him a spoon.  
"Eat up, lieutenant sir. The soup tastes best when hot." She bowed before leaving. Fullbody nodded as he took a spoonful of the soup, but then noticed a bug fell into it from the ceiling. He looked up at it seeing a tiny hole, and looked down to see the bug in the soup.  
"What the hell?! Hey, waitress in purple!" He shouted. The woman stopped and looked back startled.  
"Yes sir?"  
"A bug fell into my soup from your crummy ceiling! What kind of four star restaurant is this to allow such a crime?!"  
"Oh, my apologies sir." She said bowing in due respect. "Actually, we had the ceiling repainted last week so there couldn't have been a hole. Maybe the soup was so good it crawled through and wanted to swim in it's delectable flavor." Everybody chuckled from her attempt to lighten the mood.  
"Don't you make fun of me, woman!" He yelled as he slammed his iron knuckles into the table spilling everything in fury. This did not sit well with the waitress.  
"You could've taken it out. It took three days to make that soup, you know. And you wasted our efforts." In response, Fullbody stomped on her right foot, though she barely reacted.  
"Don't you talk back to a marine? I'm the customer, and the customer is always right! I'm paying you for service!"  
"It doesn't seem like money can satisfy your hunger." She whispered.  
"What do you mean?" The lieutenant asked in confusion.  
"I'm asking, can it satisfy your hunger?!" She screamed as she scooted her foot out under his and roundhouse kicked him in the face, laying him flat all over the broken table and glass. Just as Sasuke, Sakura and Lee entered themselves, they saw the woman pin Fullbody to the wall with her high heeled foot, the heel aimed directly over his heart. He was bleeding from his ear.  
"I don't care if you're a handsome captain or a filthy peasant. Don't ever waste food here again. Provoking cooks is a death warrant. Remember my name; Ino Yamanaka.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Aha! There's another twist to having Ino stand in. While she could be into men just as much as Sanji is to women (not canonically from their respective manga, just for my story telling purposes to be clear), she still won't tolerate being provoked from anyone. So she won't be useless in gender specific circumstances. Hopefully this pleases you.


End file.
